


gotta run, run, run

by ofcomputernerdsandsoufflegirls



Series: (not so) daily damerey [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, baby yoda is referred to as 'the child' or 'kid', hints of the First Order experimenting on children, really bad descriptions of violence, the Resistance is getting those children out of there, the mandalorian works for leia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofcomputernerdsandsoufflegirls/pseuds/ofcomputernerdsandsoufflegirls
Summary: Rey finds herself working for one of the most notorious bounty hunters, the Mandalorian, and accompanies him to get one of the kids that the Resistance has been keeping an eye on.---'They are the hunters, we are the foxes (and we run).'
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey, Rey & the Mandalorian
Series: (not so) daily damerey [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595158
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	1. part i

**Author's Note:**

> day 21! i got really carried away. also half of it probably doesn't make any sense but read at your own risk.

Rey didn’t know what to expect when Dyn Jarren offered her a job. He had told her that it would be a dangerous one, one where she couldn’t trust anyone (except himself) and where she would always have to keep her eye out. It didn’t matter to her if it was dangerous. All she knew that the pay was good (great even) and that she’d be financially stable for once in her life, no longer have to starve and no longer having to live in the crappy dump that she called her car. 

But she never expected that she would find herself running alongside one of the most notorious bounty hunters in the country. 

\---

She had found out that he was a bounty hunter months later. 

Six months into the job, Rey was filing paperwork that day (mostly bills and she knew she would need to calculate how much they would need to pay back) and in that moment, she didn’t understand why Dyn told her that this job was dangerous. The only thing that she was doing was paperwork and the only dangerous thing about that was getting a papercut (or accidentally stapling her hand). 

Then the door to Dyn’s office burst open revealing a man who Rey had never seen before. 

“Where’s the Mandalorian?” the man immediately asked her. There was a sense of urgency surrounding him by the way he barged into the room and the way his eyes looked frantic. 

Rey only stared back in confusion, not sure who this ‘Mandalorian’ person was. “I’m sorry, what now?” 

“The Mandalorian. Leia said that this was his office and I really need to talk to him. It’s urgent.” Rey only frowned. Who the heck was he talking about? The only person here that was of high service (of what high service she didn’t know) around here was Dyn. 

“I’m right here,” Dyn said, coming into the room and closing the door shut behind him. The door closed softly and Rey was surprised, so used to Dyn slamming the door behind him despite his soft demeanor. “What is it Finn?” 

“One of our guys traced the kid, in this place called Arvala-7,” Finn told him. 

“And you need me to get the kid out?” Dyn guessed. 

“If you can,” Finn answered. “The place is heavily guarded and we need someone to get in and out.” 

“How come Leia’s people can’t do it?” 

Finn shook his head. “She would send people in but the First Order has eyes on all of us. You’re the only one they don’t have any information on.” Rey watched the conversation unpeel before her eyes, confusion growing more by the second, and a million questions began to swarm her brain. Who was this First Order and this Leia person? And why did they have to get a kid out? Was the First Order a child enslavement company? How did Dyn know Finn? Was Dyn working underneath this Leia person? 

It was only then she started to feel so kept in the dark about everything, a pit of loneliness stemming within her. Why did Dyn hire her if he couldn’t trust her with anything except paperwork? _You’re expendable_ , a dark voice in Rey’s mind told her. _You’re nothing._ She wanted to crouch into a little ball then, like she did as a child. 

“Rey, we’re leaving tomorrow,” Dyn spoke, interrupting her deep dark spiral into self-shaming. 

Her head perked up at the mention of her name. “What?” 

“Did you not hear?” Dyn asked her gruffly, rolling his eyes before moving into his personal office with Finn following behind him. “We’re leaving tomorrow. 5 AM sharp. I’m letting you go early tonight so you can pack.” 

“Where are we going?” Rey stood up from her desk, still not understanding what was going on. 

“Arvala-7.” 

\---

Less than ten hours later, she found herself in Dyn’s very expensive Jaguar and in the front seat. Finn, she learned, was driving himself back to the Resistance, where he needed to report to Leia. Rey didn’t pack much since she didn’t have much to begin with in the first place (even though she had the money, she chose not to spend it, only spending it on the bare essentials, like having an apartment and getting enough food) and Dyn just stared at her stuff for a brief second before grabbing her stuff and throwing it into his trunk. Her eyeballs had enlarged at the sight of what Dyn had in his trunk - rifles, knives lined up neatly in a box by size, and were those grenades? 

Before she could further inspect what was in there, he slammed the trunk shut and motioned for her to get in. She followed suit, shutting the door closed, and off they went, heading towards Arvala-7. 

“How come you never told me that you were a bounty hunter?” Rey asked once she finally brought up the courage to ask. They were an hour on the road when she finally asked and there was not a single word spoken once between the two of them (Rey learned very quickly that Dyn was a man of few words and for that, it made her grateful that he didn’t force to strike up a conversation because she too, didn’t have that many words to say). 

“It never came up,” he answered, eyes still on the road. 

“Liar. You had plenty of time to bring it up,” Rey internally cringed at calling out her boss but she continued, still feeling betrayed. “You told me it was dangerous, when you hired me. I assumed then you trusted me enough to tell me what was going on.” 

Dyn sighed besides her and it was a clear indication to Rey that he didn’t like having these conversations. “I didn’t want to put you in danger once I realized you would do anything. You’re young, kid, you have a bright future in front of you. And I do trust you, more than anyone else. I wouldn’t have hired you if I didn’t.” 

Rey scoffed at the mention of having a bright future. A bright future? She didn’t have a bright future. She was a no one, with no purpose in life. There was no way anyone could tell her otherwise, as kind as their words were. 

A pause took place between the two of them, minutes passing by with Aerosmith blasting in the background. Dyn coughed, sounding really uncomfortable. “I know this doesn’t make up to you, but I really need you now.” 

“Why?” she turned to look at him. 

“Because….” and then he proceeded to tell her everything about the mission Finn assigned to him and what she needed to do. And throughout the whole time, Rey listened and nodded her head when he spoke his last word. 

\---

And that was how Rey found herself on a First Order plane with a small bundle cradled to her hours later. Dyn was piloting, clearly exhausted, blood dripping from his temple. She was obviously shocked at the sight of blood when he reappeared after sneaking into the First Order headquarters but he quickly dismissed her concerns and pressed the bundle into her arms. She had sneaked a peek at the child, surprised to discover that he didn’t look any older than a year old but Rey felt a sense of need to protect the child. They had rushed to the nearest exit, only to find people already waiting there and Dyn pushed her towards the hangar, keys for a plane already in hand and they rushed on with people shooting at them. Rey wanted to stop in wonder at the plane as it was her first time ever being allowed with one up close in person. But she knew that if stopped, she would be killed. Dyn shot back with a rifle that he brought with him, taking out a couple of people which allowed them the chance to run up the ramp and find safety within the plane they were stealing. 

“What are we going to do?” Rey asked him, eyes wide in fear once she sat down with the child nestled in her arms. 

“Run.” The way he said it was simple and it was clear that it was the only option. They didn’t have any other choice if they wanted to make it out alive with the child. 

Immediately after they were launched into the sky, there were fighter pilots shooting at them, flying so closely that Rey could have swore that they could crash into the plane that she, Dyn, and the child were in. She was almost right; they ended up jumping onto the plane and cutting their way in, taking apart pieces of metal that allowed the magnificent bird in the air. 

“Shit!” Dyn swore beside her and he quickly put the plane on autopilot. “Keep the kid safe Rey. Do not let anything happen to him.” 

She could only nod before Dyn left the cockpit and locked the door behind him, leaving her alone with the child. She glanced down at the child, noting that he was oddly quiet for a one year old, and he stared right back at her with his big brown eyes. 

And then a masked person broke into the cockpit, huge gun in hand and aimed it straight at her. She felt her heart beat faster, _ba-bump, ba-bump_ , and internally she could only lament that she failed Dyn, she failed this child, just like the failure she always was-

No, she couldn’t think like that. The two of them weren’t dead yet. She had to focus. Somehow she could sense the trigger being pulled and before she knew it, she ducked, the bullet piercing the windshield of the plane. Wind immediately gushed in and the gunner aimed at her once more and again, she ducked. Once more the bullet hit the windshield, huge cobwebs of broken glass beginning to form from the force against it.

Another man came in, a grenade in hand, and he smirked before throwing it at the cracked windshield. Rey wanted to laugh then, to tell him that he missed and what a lousy shot he was. 

And then she heard it, an explosion causing the glass to shatter and air began to whoosh in even harder then, and before she knew it, she and the kid were sucked out of the plane, freefalling in the air. 

She clung tight to the child, praying that the both of them wouldn’t feel anything when they hit the ground. 

\---

Poe was anxious. He had gotten word from the Mandalorian that he and his associate had got in, breaking through the heavily-guarded security. And that was twenty minutes ago and he hadn’t heard a word since. He was waiting close by the First Order base, high enough on a building close by so he could see what was happening and eyes trained on the sky with binoculars in hand. _Where was he?_ He was supposed to be the person who then escorted them to the Resistance base and it was more alarming that there seemed to be no activity or any word. 

And then he finally saw something. A plane flying out with fighter planes close on its tail and heading in his direction. He could clearly see the action from where he was at - people jumping the airbourne plane and ripping it apart like it was a piece of junk - and then minutes later, he saw someone fall out of the cockpit window right above him. 

His eyes widened in alarm. They were going to die. But, but if he could find people to get something to cushion their fall, to prevent their death, surely he could call people in time-

Poe paused in his anxious thinking once he saw what was happening. The person was seemingly floating in the air, slowly descending as if gravity wasn’t a thing. 

“What?” he muttered as the person was slowly descending towards him. In fact, the image of them falling looked ethereal, with tendrils of hair falling slowly around their face and eyes peaceful even though they were carrying something in their arms. As they got closer and closer, Poe held his arms out, ready to catch the person. And into his arms they fell, landing softly. Poe sucked in a breath when he looked down at the person he was carrying in his arms. It was a woman, who was quite slender with arms and legs long and toned, and in her arms was a bundle that had a hand sticking out, which laid lightly on her chest. 

She was beautiful. 

The more Poe stared at her face, the more he felt like she was a goddess that landed in his arms and not a woman who just fell out of a plane with an experimented kid in her arms. 

Poe could only guess that the hand was the kid’s and that it was the kid’s doing for why the woman was floating in the air. _Telekinesis_ , if he remembered reading the kid’s profile correctly _._

“Poe!” a staticky voice from his comms yelled out. 

“Mando?” 

“You have to run! I don’t have much time to get there guys off my back and they know the kid is with her.” 

“What about you?” 

“I’ll be fine. I’ve been in much worse situations,” the Mandalorian promised. “Keep them safe, will you?” he asked a beat later. 

“I will,” Poe answered before glancing back at the woman (and kid) in his arms. 

He was going to keep them both safe until they reached the Resistance and until then, he really hoped that he had what it took to do so. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in no way does this really make any sense but thank you bearing with me and sticking 'til the end!
> 
> p.s. in my mind, i wanted the scene where rey and baby yoda are falling to be sorta like the scene in castle in the sky where the guy catches the girl and the girl was literally floating in the air because of her necklace.


	2. part ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey, the child, and Poe are on the run from the First Order and Rey learns some very important information the man she works for while also trying to stop herself from catching feelings for the man she's running with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For February Day 13! 
> 
> 'Make the baby do the magic hand thing! C'mon, baby, do the magic hand thing!'

Ever since falling out of the plane, the first thing Rey had to be afraid of was being struck by a bullet. 

A close second was staring too much at Poe Dameron. It wasn’t that staring at Poe would get her killed but she knew that the more she stared at him, the more she knew that she would develop feelings for a man she barely knew. And that was very dangerous. (Feelings in general were just dangerous even though Rey knew she had no control over them) 

The way that she had met him was definitely not ideal. 

Three days ago, after she and the little boy fell out of the plane, she had honestly thought she and the child were done for, expecting their bodies to crack on impact against the floor and she fell unconscious with fear as she and the child were freefalling in the air. 

When Rey had awoken, she had found herself in the arms of a very handsome man, his curls falling slightly over his forehead and his warm, brown eyes staring at her with concern. It had given her quite the shock; she didn’t expect heaven to look like this. (But if she had to be honest, she very much appreciated this gorgeous man in her afterlife.) 

“Are you okay?” he asked her, his voice smooth and rough at the same time and Rey really wanted to thank whatever higher being for bringing her into this place. 

She had wanted to reply, _I am now because you’re here_ but thankfully she didn’t say that and make a huge fool out of herself because the beautiful man continued talking. “I saw you and this kid fall out of the plane-” 

Her eyes widened and she looked down at the sleeping child, still bundled up in her arms.

So they were not dead.

Wait how were they not dead?!?

“How are we still alive?” 

“I have no clue. But it might be the kid.” 

“The kid?” Rey looked down once more. The child was asleep, his chest moving up and down as he breathed. How could a mere, innocent kid prevent them from dying? “No there’s no way. That can’t be possible.” 

The handsome man’s lips drew themselves into a thin line. “You don’t know much do you?” 

“I know enough,” she responded firmly with narrowed eyebrows. Dyn had told her that the First Order had been taking children when they were young, changing them to be hard-wired for battle and forcing them to be soldiers. The words said aloud were horrible and she remembered Dyn grimacing as he spoke. 

He just stared at her, not convinced, but he didn’t mention anything else on the subject. “Are you okay to walk?” 

“I-I think so?” The man put her down and she found her legs feeling like jelly but other than that, she knew she could walk. “Why?” 

“We gotta run. The First Order knows that you two dropped out of the sky somewhere around here and they’re going to come after the kid. We have to go now.” 

Terror ran through her at the idea of the First Order coming after this child. Why couldn’t they leave him alone? What was so important about this kid that they had to get him back? “How do I know I can trust you?” Rey asked, highly suspicious of him. 

“The Mandalorian trusted me to watch over you two and I fully intend on doing that. Other than that, you don’t have to trust me at all.” She stared into his eyes and somehow his eyes lured her in, inviting her to get lost in them. Internally she shook off the thought, just focusing on the fact that his eyes seemed…..open, unlike other people. Rey knew well enough when people were lying and not and she could tell this man was someone she could trust. With eyes like those….how could she not? 

Rey nodded her head, giving no indication of whether or not she trusted him. She figured it wasn’t important to disclose anyways, not in the situation they were in. 

And so they had been on the run for three days now, nowhere near close to the Resistance base and if Rey had to be honest, this reminded her way too much of her past. The constant running….the close brushes of death. The only difference this time around was that she wasn’t almost dying from hunger and she wasn’t alone. She had someone watching her back and she had someone to watch over. And that someone who had her back was extremely good looking and Rey swore that sometimes she was this close to tripping as they ran because she was sometimes looking at him, the way the sweat of his forehead tricked down his extremely sharp jawline and how a line formed between his eyebrows as he was concentrating. 

But for as long as they had been running, Poe still hadn’t explained to her why the First Order had wanted this child. Rey figured it was because he just didn’t have the time to explain it; after all, running away from enemies really didn’t give one enough time to talk. 

When they finally stopped in a cave for the night to regain their energy, Rey decided that she would ask him then, finally feeling the courage to do so. (Not like she had to be courageous or anything...she just thought it was the perfect time to do so) 

As Poe produced the rations out of his belt (a Mary Poppins bag type of belt, she had told him, and she caught the faint hint of a smile on his face as he said that a genius engineer had come up with it) and passed it out to her, she finally asked, “Why are they after him?” 

“The child?” The two of them hadn’t named him and on her part, it was because she figured that this little fella had a name and this Leia person knew it. “How much did Dyn tell you?” 

“He told me that they took babies,” she started, breaking off bits and pieces of the ration bar to feed the child. He greedily took it in his chubby little hands, sticking it in his mouth and gnawing on it with the two little teeth he had. She then took a bite out of the ration, chewing on it slowly to satisfy the hunger she felt. “Made them into their soldiers.” 

After biting into his out ration bar, Poe shook his head. “That’s not all of it. They did that but they also experimented on the kids, wanting to make them into super soldiers and injected them with some serums or something. That’s why you and the kid are still alive; it’s because he used his magical hands to make sure you two didn’t plummet to your deaths.” 

Her heart lurched at that. It was terrible that these children were submitted to experimentation when they didn’t have the chance to defend themselves. No wonder the Resistance was fighting so long against them. But why didn’t Dyn tell her the whole story? 

“Why didn’t he tell me this?” 

“It’s really dangerous. The First Order has ears everywhere and you could never be too sure that they rigged your car or somehow put bugs in the office. And….it’s too hard to hear,” Poe answered. “Dyn broke down crying when he first was told and he never cries about anything. But it’s probably because this is his son.” 

“His son?” Rey felt a stab of jealousy then despite the surprise she felt at learning that this child was Dyn’s. Poe knew so much more about the man who had taken her in than she did. Didn’t she get a right to know since he chose her to work with him? 

Somehow Poe sensed how she was feeling or maybe he just understood how left out she felt, quickly telling her, “Leia told me. I’m not close to him, we’ve talked a few times but never enough to be friends. But uh, apparently he didn’t even know he had a son so-” 

“I see.” 

They sat in silence for awhile, letting the happy coos of the child be the only sound that passed between them. Rey was in turmoil, just feeling like Dyn couldn’t trust her and her mind kept bringing up evidence that he couldn’t since he never really shared personal details of his life with her over the past six months that she had worked for him. 

“Um,” Poe finally said, looking oddly nervous for the first time since she had met him. “This probably doesn’t help or anything but Dyn never trusted anyone the way he trusts you. In fact he never did have an assistant before you. And he did leave you to watch his son.” 

His words slightly lessened the pain that Rey felt and she appreciated Poe trying. And she supposed he did have a point; Dyn didn’t trust easily based off of interactions she had seen him in and to let her in to his circle was still something. 

“Thanks.” 

“Mhmm.”

There was a pregnant pause between the two of them before Rey spoke up again, suddenly interested in something Poe had mentioned before. “So, magic hands?” 

He nodded his head. “Yeah. C’mon baby, do the magic hands thing. Let’s show Rey what you can do. Please?” Poe put on this face, the one face Rey knew that adults did to get something out of a baby, and she found it super hilarious. He kept this face for a good two minutes, whispering to the child to do whatever he did with his hands and the child just kept gnawing on the rations, his hazel eyes full of delight at Poe’s attempts. 

“This usually works for you doesn’t it?” Rey surmised as she fought back a grin. 

“Yeah,” he admitted, giving up and running a hand through his curly locks. “It works best on my friends’ baby and that kid always gives in and smiles for me.” 

“But you never ask them to do magic hands for you.” 

“I never ask them to do magic hands for me,” Poe repeated. “Instead I do the magic hands for them.” 

“And what does that look like?” she was giggling now, no longer able to conceal the amusement. Poe put up his hands in front of his face, concealing his handsome features and then a second later, opened up his hands to reveal a smiling face. The child giggled at Poe’s antics, food gurgling out of his mouth and Rey used the cloth he was swaddled in to wipe up his face. Poe did this again several times, whispering “Peek-a-boo” and earned several laughs, both from the child and Rey. 

Once he was finally done, with a broad smile she told him, “I don’t think that was magic hands.” 

“But it is to him,” Poe motioned to the child. “It got you and him to laugh. Now I think that’s magic.” 

“Why so?” 

“Because a smile looks good on you,” Poe answered easily and her cheeks flushed pink immediately. His eyes widened once he realized what he said and he quickly tried to add on, “And the kid too! He looks great with a smile.” 

She glanced down at the child as a way to avoid looking Poe in the eyes and to check up on the little one. Poe's words were getting to her and she felt her heart beat a little faster at the kindness behind them. _Not now_ , she had to will herself. _Don't catch feelings Rey_. The child's cheeks were flushed pink, just like hers, but out of laughing so much and she could tell he was getting sleepy with the way his eyes wanted to flutter shut. With seeing the child wanting to sleep, Rey suddenly felt tired as well, a heaviness settling underneath her eyes and her limbs feeling like they couldn’t work anymore. 

“Here,” Poe said, sticking his arms out. “Let me take him.” 

“You sure?” 

He nodded his head and Rey gave the baby to him. “I’ll take the first watch. You need the rest.” 

“So do you,” Rey answered back quickly despite the tiredness she felt. She knew Poe was probably just as tired as her, or even maybe more since he always had to be alert as he watched over the both of them. 

“I’m not the one who’s been carrying a baby around,” he countered back and Rey realized he looked really attractive holding the child in his arms and at ease at holding him. Whoever he married, they would be lucky to have him as the father of their child, she thought. 

“Promise me you’ll wake me up so you can rest,” she said firmly. 

“I will.” 

Rey laid her head down against the cold stone floor, keeping her eyes trained on Poe despite the overwhelming need to shut her eyes for forever. “For the record,” she mumbled sleepily, her rationality leaving her. “You look good with a smile too.” 

And she could have sworn the last thing she saw before she closed her eyes was a gentle smile lacing his features. 

\---

Poe watched Rey doze off into slumber and she looked beautiful, despite the amount of dirt and grime covering her body. He shook his head, focusing on the child sleeping in his arms. The child was breathing softly, his small hands curling up into fists as he slept.

It was crazy that this child was Dyn’s and it was even crazier to know that this child had magical powers due to all the experimentation. He felt sadness for the child - he had been throughout the past three days - knowing that throughout his whole entire life, he would always live with this knowledge that someone abused him and he was never going to get back that freedom back. 

An hour later with thoughts and regrets keeping him up, Poe heard steps coming from the distance and instinctively he moved one of his hands towards the gun that was laid beside him. Someone was coming, Poe knew. But who? He had to wake Rey up and let her know that they would have having company very soon. 

“Rey!” he whispered to her and immediately she woke, eyes alert. He motioned his head towards the entrance of the cave and luckily Rey understood that someone was coming. She held her arms out for the child and Poe quickly passed the child to her, standing up with gun poised. 

The steps were getting louder and louder until Poe knew they were standing at the very entrance. His finger was already on the trigger, ready to shoot and aim true but then- 

“Dyn?” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading :)


End file.
